1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a method and/or apparatus for generating a three-dimensional (3D) image, and more particularly, to a method and/or apparatus for generating the 3D image in which a plurality of processes are asynchronously operated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) video displays may be categorized as a glasses type display and a glasses-free type display. A method of providing a 3D video in a glasses-free type display may provide left and right images to both eyes of a user. To provide the images of the left and right images to the respective eyes, positions of the right eye and the left eye may be tracked. For example, positions of the right eye and the left eye may be detected, and a 3D video may be provided based on the detected positions. When the positions of the right eye and the left eye change (i.e., a user changes position), a user may view a 3D video having a deteriorated image quality.